Unwilling Sunrise
by Hermsrocks4563
Summary: Bella expected her life with Edward and Renesmee to be simple after the Volturi left them. But nothing is simple when a new vampire comes to Forks, with a new, deadly power. Will this vampire break the Cullen family aprart? For good?
1. Anniversary

A/N: Okay, this is my first Twilight story, I usually write Harry Potter stuff. But anyways, I hope you like it:)

--

Prologue.

--

How are you supposed to fight a friend? Someone you cared about? Someone who helped you through hard times when your lover could not? How were you supposed to stand there and watch them die?

The young man looked into my eyes with a pleading expression that made me want to cry, if I could. I closed my eyes, unable to watch the betrayal on his face while I just stood there doing nothing, unable to watch the light leave his eyes.

--

Chapter One: Anniversary

"Bella, how about you wear this dress? It really compliments your body shape" Alice smiled, holding up a dark purple dress.

I rolled my eyes, "Alice, I think I am perfectly capable of choosing my _own_ outfit"

Edward laughed from the doorway where he watched with amused entertainment. "I think you should let her choose her own outfit Alice, I don't want to have any unspeakable thoughts from other men in my head tonight"

"But it's your one year anniversary! This is special! _Please_ let me pick something out," Alice whined.

I stepped forward and took Alice's face between my hands, "Alice dear, I enjoy you helping me out all the time, but you need _help_. You have an addiction of this sort of thing"

Alice bowed her head, "But I just want to help"

I smiled and lifted her head to mine again, "I know, but why don't you let me pick out my own outfit this _once_?"

Alice smiled brightly, "Fine, I get to pick out Edward's outfit"

I looked over at Edward and laughed, his face was full of terror. Edward came forward and out his hand on Alice's shoulder, "Alice, maybe this once maybe Bella and I could pick out both of our _own_ outfits?"

Alice sighed, "Fine, but the next big event there is I get to pick the outfits"

"Fine," Edward sighed.

Alice smiled brightly and bounced gracefully out of the room. I turned to Edward and raised an eyebrow. He laughed, "What?"

I rolled my eyes and walked into our big closet and glanced around it to see what I could wear. Edward came in behind me and around his arms around me. I put my hands over his and sighed, "I have _no_ idea what to wear, but it would help if you tell me we're going"

Edward whispered in my ear, "How about I cancel our reservations and you don't have to wear anything at all"

I laughed and smacked Edward playfully in the arm. "I don't even get a _small_ hint to where we're going?"

"Nope"

"Edward, you're impossible," I grumbled.

He laughed, "That's how you love me"

I didn't respond, but walked forward out of his arms and stared looking for clothes again. Edward sighed when I left his arms, but helped me look anyway. He held up a pair of faded jeans and a sweatshirt, "How about this?"

"_That's_ what you want me to wear to our anniversary dinner?" I asked in disbelief.

"It's not a fancy place, and I want you be comfortable" Edward answered.

I raised my eyebrow but didn't question him. I grabbed the clothes out of his hands and he smiled. "What are you going to wear?" I asked.

Edward smiled, "Same thing, jeans and a sweatshirt"

I walked closer to him and kissed him on his lips, "Happy anniversary"

He chuckled and kissed my on my lips as I did to him, "You said that to me a hundred times already"

I smiled and leaned my chin against his chest so that I could look at him, "I like saying it"

He laughed, "Happy," he pecked me on my lips, "anniversary" He went to peck me again, but I grabbed his face and held his lips to mine. He chuckled, but didn't protest. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he pulled up out of the air, where my legs were securely wrapped around his waist.

"Save it for later lovebirds" Emmett laughed from behind us.

I broke away from Edward and gave Emmett a dirty look, normally I would just blush, but we all knew I couldn't do that anymore. Emmett laughed and put his hands in the air, "Whoa there Bella, sorry to interrupt this _moment_, but Charlie called. He said to wish you guys a happy anniversary"

I nodded and jumped down from Edward's chest, "Did you tell him about Renesmee?"

"Yeah, I told him you guys would drop her off in an hour or two. He seems excited to see her" Emmett rolled his eyes, "Everyone's always excited to see her"

I laughed, but my laugh soon disappeared at Edward's serious face. "What do you mean another vampire is in town?"

Emmett sighed, "I hate when you read my mind"

Edward growled, "Just answer the damn question"

I started between Edward and Emmett, waiting for someone to explain what was going on. Emmett spoke tiredly, like he was bored. "All we know is that there's a vampire in town. I guess someone got murdered last night; Carlisle put two and two together and found out it was a vampire. No other murders were committed, for all we know he could already he gone"

"Did Alice see anything?" I asked quietly.

Emmett turned to look at me, "No. We think it's because the vampire already left, but why would be just come to Forks, kill a human, and then leave? It seems so strange to me. Not usual vampire behavior"

Edward's face showed shock, "Didn't he drink any of the person's blood?"

Emmett shook his head, "None at all. We're thinking it's just a revenge murder, nothing to do with the thirst"

"But how to you know it's a vampire then?" I asked, curious.

"Because Carlisle and Esme went down to the crime scene to check it out. It wasn't the scent of human that they smelled, it was vampire," Emmett answered.

I sighed, "Do you guys have any leads?"

"Not yet. Without Alice this case is probably unsolvable. Either this guy has a power we don't know about or something's wrong with Alice" Emmett said, leaning against the doorframe.

Edward walked out of the closet and past Emmett, "That's a good idea, talk to Jacob"

Emmett groaned, "Would you _please_ stop that?"

"Sorry, I can't help it" Edward answered.

"Where are you going?" I asked, coming to stand next to Emmett.

Edward looked at me sadly, "I want to check out that scent for myself, but don't worry I'll be back in no time"

I sighed and kissed Edward lightly in a silent good-bye. I turned to Emmett as soon as Edward was out the door, "Why is this vampire so important?"

Emmett put an arm around me as we walked slowly back to the main house and out of our small cabin. "Because of what the vampire did. It's very unusual for a vampire to not drink the blood of its victims. That's what makes this vampire so different, and plus without Alice helping us out we have no idea what's going on"

I sighed, "I guess it does sound strange"

Emmett nodded as we got to the back down and let ourselves in. "Mommy!" Renesmee cried and she flung her self into my arms. I laughed and kissed my daughter lightly. Renesmee touched her hand to my cheek; I saw Carlisle's face talking about the strange vampire.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" she asked in her small, soprano voice.

I looked down at my beautiful daughter, "He just has to check something out really quick, daddy will be home soon"

"Good"

I smiled down at my little 'Nessie'.

"Oh, and mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

Renesmee smiled, "Happy anniversary"

--

Hope you like this chapter! I enjoy comments, please tell me if you like my story or not. I take constructive criticism too:) Whatever helps me become a better writer.

Oh, and remember this is _after_ Breaking Dawn, just so you know.

Tootles:)


	2. Control

A/N: Hello everyone! I just want to say thank you to bloodnoir, creamsoda92, and Another Cullen Girl for reviewing! I hope you all enjoy this chapter:)

--

I sighed in relief as I heard Edward's low footsteps come across the front lawn and make their way into the Cullen home. I heard the whole Cullen family let out a breath that I didn't know they had been holding. I pulled Renesmee's sleeping figure closer to my body, being careful not to wake her delicate form.

Edward came through the door that moment, looking flushed. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper stood up awaiting an explanation. After all, Edward _had_ been gone for more than an hour. Edward's eyes fell upon me, an apologetic look it his eyes. It was too late to go out now, and by the look on Edward's face it was also too dangerous. Edward moved past the three male forms and took Renesmee out of my arms. "I think we should put her upstairs so she can rest"

I nodded and watched as Edward raced up the stairs and came back down in the matter of seconds. I stood up from the couch, Alice following suit. We stood next to each, slightly behind Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. Rosaline and Esme sat on the couch behind us, watching intently. Edward rubbed his temples before he spoke. "It's a vampire scent for certain"

Carlisle looked at Edward and pointed to himself and Esme, "We already told you that, Edward"

Edward took a seat on the chair behind him, "Yes I know," Everyone who was standing took a seat, never taking their eyes off of Edward. "But when I went back there today, there was more than one vampire scent. I don't know how many, but there was more than two new scents"

Carlisle looked between Edward and Esme. Esme leaned forward, "More than one? I am one hundred percent sure that there was only _one_ scent when we went to check it out before"

Edward nodded the whole time as Esme spook, as in agreeing with her. "You don't have to convince me, Esme. The scents I smelled were fresh"

"Fresh?" Emmett asked, "How long do you think they've been there?"

Edward dropped his head for a second, then looked up into Emmett's face, "I don't know, maybe an hour or two? It wasn't long, but that's not the thing that upsets me. I followed their tracks--"

"You followed their _tracks_?" I interrupted.

Edward kept going as if I hadn't spoke, "I followed their tracks and after about ten minutes, I smelled fresh blood"

"Another murder?" Carlisle asked grimly.

"Murder_s_, to be exact" Edward answered.

"_Murders_? How many were killed?" asked Jasper.

"Five" Edward answered simply.

"_Five_?" I repeated.

"Yes, but it wasn't the same as the first murder. These were for food"

"Meaning there is at least five new vampires in Forks" Alice said out loud.

Edward nodded and fell back into the back of the couch. "Why didn't you see this Alice?"

Alice shook her dainty head in a guilty manner, "I don't know. I feel horrible though. I could have saved six innocent lives if I had seen this coming"

"Five" I corrected.

"Five what?" Rosaline spoke up for the first time.

"Five innocent lives, not six. The first murder was only a vengeance murder, it happened for a reason. The person must have done _something_ wrong"

Carlisle nodded, "You have a point, Bella. We need to find out why that person was murdered. It might lead us to the killers"

Emmett suddenly laughed. I turned to look at him, as did the others. "What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"It's like the Cullen's have turned into people from the show CSI, now we're solving murders" He smirked.

I let my smile show the tiniest bit and turned to look at Edward. He didn't even look like he was listening. I let my smile fall into a frown, as I looked him over, something else was bothering him. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Edward turned to look at me, sorrow visible in his beautiful eyes. "We knew one of the victims"

I sucked in a breath, who could it be? Not Charlie, oh please _not_ Charlie. Edward closed his eyes for a minute, only letting them re-open when he stated his answer. "Angela Weber"

--

"Have you killed him, Nicolas?"

Nicolas bowed down in front of his master, "Yes sir, I did what I was told. I do not defy my master"

I smiled, "Good, good. Did you make sure that you didn't drink his blood?"

Nicolas grimaced, "Yes sir, it was difficult, but I did it. I met up with Fernando and the others after to get something to eat. Sara and Adam weren't there though sir, they never showed up"

I nodded and lifted myself off of my chair and walked slowly towards Nicolas. "Yes, they went to make sure that you went through with it. After that they followed your scent to catch up with you, but you had already left. After they found the mangled bodies, they went hunting on their own. They should be back shortly"

Nicolas nodded, getting up from his bowed position and sighing with relief. "That's good to hear, I thought they left us for some other coven"

I shook my head. "Sara and Adam would never leave us, they are very faithful. You have nothing to worry about"

At that moment the doors banged open and a new figure walked inside. "You sent them to _Forks_? Are you crazy? Do you have any idea who lives there?"

"Oh yes, Marcus, I do. That's the precise reason I choose Forks" I smiled smugly.

"You're crazy, Caius. You know they'll find out about this! They're hunt us _down_," Marcus snarled.

I held open my arms, "And we'll be ready! We've been waiting centuries to bring down the Cullen coven, and now that they've added Bella to this coven it's our chance. They are a major threat to us, more powerful then we will ever hope to be, Marcus. We need to bring them _down_. We'll keep the special ones, Alice, Edward, Jasper, and especially Bella. Maybe even Carlisle, but the others we can do away with. We will make them come to our side and fight with _us_"

Marcus shook his head. "This will never work, they will not abandon each other"

I smiled, "But that's where I come in"

"_You_?" Marcus asked, puzzled.

I smiled brightly and took my place at my seat, glancing over at Nicolas who looked wearily over at my brother. "Yes, I didn't tell you about my power?"

"Your power? You don't have a power. You haven't had a power all these centuries and you certainly don't now"

I leaned forward, eager to tell my brother my tale. "But I do. It just wasn't strong enough yet. After all these years, it finally came out"

Marcus raised his eyebrows and followed his arms across his broad chest, waiting for me to continue. I looked over at Nicolas before I told my brother my power. "Nicolas, why don't you give us some privacy"?

He nodded, "Yes sir"

I waited until Nicolas walked out of the room before I turned to Marcus again. "I have the power to control people"

"Control people?" he asked.

"Yes, I can make them do whatever I want them to. How did you think I got so many followers?" I asked him as I raised my eyebrows.

Marcus took his arms away from his chest, "How to you expect to keep this from Aro? You know he won't allow this"

I smiled, "Well then it will be up to me to _convince_ him, won't it?"

Marcus smiled, a sight no one ever saw, and "Maybe this will work. Maybe the Cullen's will finally get put away, for _good_"

--

A/N: I hope everyone liked this chapter:) Next chapter will be back to Bella, yay!


End file.
